


A Little Bruised

by dumbsbian



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Rhea tries hiding an injury from Charlotte, but it doesn't work.
Relationships: Charlotte/Rhea Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Little Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dimitrescus-bitch if anybody is interested.

Rhea clutched her arm as she limped across the living room. It was quiet downstairs, so there was a good chance that Charlotte was either out or still asleep. Rhea glanced at the kitchen, wanting to get something to drink, but then looked over at the couch. She needed a rest, every bone in her body was screaming at her for going a little too hard in the match rehearsal. It didn’t help that she’d taken the worst of the moves in the parking lot since it was a street fight match. 

Eventually Charlotte would end up in the living room. Rhea knew that she’d have to answer questions about how she’d gotten hurt then. As unlikely as it was, Rhea hoped that Triple H hadn’t told Charlotte that Rhea had gotten hurt at the PC that day. It wasn’t an injury, not a serious one at least, but she was a bit worse for wear. 

“You’re back early,” Charlotte said with a small smile as she walked in from the kitchen. Rhea sat up a bit and glanced at her girlfriend. Charlotte came around to sit where Rhea’s head had been resting. Once she was seated, Charlotte pulled Rhea’s head back into her lap. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Rhea said through grit teeth. Charlotte kept stroking Rhea’s hair, lulling Rhea into a more relaxed state. 

“Do you want me to get you some painkillers?” Charlotte asked. 

“I don’t need painkillers because I’m fine,” Rhea lied. 

“Rhea, what happened?” Charlotte asked, a bit more sternly this time. 

“Nothing happened, just went through the match.” Technically, Rhea wasn’t lying, but that wasn’t the answer Charlotte was looking for and both of them knew it. 

“Be a good girl and do what you’re told,” Charlotte said as she tugged on Rhea’s hair a little. Rhea initially just yelped at the sudden break from the soothing petting Charlotte had been giving her. Rhea bit her lip as she looked away to avoid Charlotte’s gaze. 

“I bruised my arm and twisted my ankle. It’s fine though, I’ll be okay for my match on Wednesday,” Rhea promised. “Already cleared, just have to rest at home.” 

“Okay then, thank you for telling me what happened.” Charlotte leaned down to kiss Rhea’s forehead. Rhea smiled at the token of affection and turned onto her side so that she could better see the television as she laid across Charlotte’s lap.


End file.
